Dragoon
The dragoons are a type of unit in warbanner this units fight on the horseback firing their muskets at the enemy, this troops have one main adventage, the reload time is extremely short, being 2 seconds in 90% of the dragoons, and while having range larger than that of the line infantry, they are able to start shooting far before, this 2 things combined means that sometimes the dragoons can destroy a whole line infantry regiment before it can fire back, and when it dosnt, the line infantry will be so weakened that it will be barely able to fire back, and it will often be insignificant because of the dragoons high health, after that, when they do fire back they will need to reload for arround 5 seconds, the dragoons apart from having a extremely short reload, are accurate and have a high ranged damage, when deployed in groups, they can sometimes walk through the battlefield destroying everything in it while barely taking damage, currently at kongregate.com this units are seriously underrated Strategy The dragoons are especially useful against big numbers of enemy troops when they have the cover of the line infantry, as they can cause a huge ammount of ranged damage before running out of ammo having arround 10 bullets each, ranged damage bigger than 100 points most of the times (able to one shoot most enemy premium line infantry) and a good accuracy, being in a horse is a huge adventage, they can get to any part of the battlefield in seconds, what makes them very useful as a fast support for heroes in troubles, unique troops or a flanking group sent to take out enemy cannons, however, they have a drawback, in less than 30 seconds they can run out of ammo, considering they carry arround 10 bullets and the reload time is 2 seconds (without taking in count aiming time) when they run out of ammo, they will charge into melee, and while having a great health, their melee damage usually dosnt passes 45, that makes them pretty useless at melee, its not reccomended to use dragoons against regular troops (unless your dragoons are regular too) because their ranged damage is far higher than the enemy regular troops health and that causes that most of the damage go to waste, its best used against premium troops and with the cover of line infantry, they are pretty good at flanking the enemy and taking out light infantry, heavy riflemen and cannons, their fast reload also makes them pretty good at that Pros # high ranged damage, allows them to one-shoot most of the enemies # high health, they can take some ranged hits without a significant reduction in regiment performance # slighty higher than average range, allows them to fire with the cover of line infantry, and in case of being alone against line infantry, the dragoons will fire first # extremely low reload time # high ammo most of the time # good men-per-regiment # high accuracy # fast speed Cons # low melee damage # low evasion # low defense